


Traffic

by tinyshoemissile



Category: supermega
Genre: First Time, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Stuck in Traffic, handjobs, it doesnt focus much on first time stuff tho, mention of cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoemissile/pseuds/tinyshoemissile
Summary: The boys are on the way to workRyan hasn't had much sleepMatt is a pestIt gets... interesting





	Traffic

Traffic

Ryan and Matt usually hitched a ride with an uber to the Grump Office because hey, it was nice to have someone else worry about the traffic while the two boys could mess with their phones and chat a little. Today, however, Ryan really thought it'd be good to take his car out and drive them there himself. Granted, his car hadn't been driven in a few days so he figured it was time to anyway and also to try and save a couple bucks for he and Matt.

Matt was fine with this, he agreed it was better than letting Ryan's car just sit there. He did have a stipulation-- he was going to control the music on the way.

"Fuck you, Matt, it's my car. Everyone knows the driver gets to pick the music." Ryan said, buckling himself in. Matt climbed inside, ducking his head carefully under the 'oh shit' handle.  
"Jesus Ryan, it's really not that big of a deal! I never get to pick the music anywhere we go anyway!"

Ryan just huffed and started the ignition. He and Matt sat in silence for a moment before Ryan conceded. 

"Fine Matt, pick the music. Just none of that weeb shit you always play in your room. Until 5 in the morning." Ryan lit a cigarette and rolled down the window.

Matt was a little embarrassed, he had stumbled upon a good soundtrack last night right before bed and minutes turned into hours of listening.  
"Sorry dude, I would have turned it down if you had asked me."   
Ryan just puffed some smoke out the window and blinked. He seemed to be spacing out more this morning, Matt noticed. Probably from lack of sleep. Matt's embarrassment doubled down. 

He settled for something with a slow, quiet beat on SoundCloud. Some artist named BoogieWoogieBear he had heard a couple things from. It was good for the morning, it had a fresh feel to it.

The traffic outside the car was really starting to pick up. Not even 4 lanes seemed enough to funnel all the people coming in headed to work. Matt wondered how late they were going to be when Ryan honked his horn and jerked the wheel, narrowly avoiding a car who had stopped completely in front of them.   
"GODDAMMIT!" Ryan's cigarettes spilled from his pocket onto the floor of the driver's side under his feet.

Matt thought he could maybe lighten the mood a bit.  
"Hah, hey maybe it's the ghost of Allen Carr getting back at you for smoking still, huh, Ryan?"  
Ryan did a loud fake laugh until Matt rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though Matt, can you pick up my cigarettes? They flew out of my pocket, I think they rolled under my seat. There should be like, three or four."

Matt peered down to Ryan's feet, he could see a couple. "Come on Ryan, can't it wait till we get to the office? I don't want to stick my face by your dirty floor mats!"  
Ryan looked over at him and frowned slightly. "I probably wouldn't have dropped them if I were more awake, Matthew."

Matt thinned his lips and furrowed his brow at Ryan. He could be a real dick when he didn't have enough rest, Matt thought.

"God. Fine, you big baby. Just don't step on me when I'm down here, okay?"  
"Sure."

Luckily they were at a standstill in traffic so Matt wouldn't have to worry about busting his nose against the dash when he leaned down and across.   
Ryan's car was small, so Matt cramming himself was at least twice as claustrophobic as it would be in a normal car. This meant, of course, that he was closer to Ryan too.

Ryan usually worse basketball shorts to the office and today was no exception. They were black and comfy looking, adding to Ryan's already present air of casualness. Matt noticed too that Ryan was apparently free balling it today, a noticeable bulge by his face.

He tried not to think about it.

Matt had two cigarettes in hand when he saw the others under the seat itself. He went to reach for them as Ryan touched on the brakes. Matt's shoulders bumped against the underside of steering wheel and then he fell back toward Ryan's lap.

Matt figured it was just an accident on Ryan's part.

Until he tap, tap, tapped three more times rapidly.

"Dude! Fucking stop!"

Ryan laughed loudly and full blown, this time genuinely. He shifted his leg to do it again but this time Matt grabbed his thigh and squeezed it. Ryan's laugh sputtered to a stop rather quickly while Matt held him still.  
Matt looked up at Ryan and saw his face was a bit flushed, probably from shock. 

Ryan peered down at him for a second and caught Matt's eyes. 

"So uh. You finding my cigarettes, dude?" 

"Yeah. How many were there, again? I only have two." 

Matt lied, he saw them but now was the time for revenge with some good 'ole gay chicken.  
"Hmm, I think I see them down here..."  
Matt leaned down and let his hand drift toward Ryan's inner thigh. He couldn't help but notice how muscular Ryan's legs were. All those gym trips with Chris were really coming through.

Ryan slowly shifted his leg away, "Uhh, Matt?"  
Matt re-positioned his hand back onto his leg, closer to Ryan's hip. "Dammit Ryan, I almost got it! Don't move."

"Oh-kay."

Matt casually let one of his narrow fingers trace what he thought was the outline of Ryan's cock.

Ryan jumped up, startled.  
"MATT!"

Matt quickly snatched the cigarettes up and pulled himself up speedily. He giggled and tossed the cigarettes into the cupholder in between them.

"That's what you get for tapping your fucking nuts against my head!"

Ryan kept his eyes on the road and gripped the wheel and sneered at Matt, "So you use my cock for your gay revenge? Oh you sure showed me, baby boy!"

Matt crossed his arms and leaned back, "I mean, you started it, Ryan. You know what they say, can't stand the heat, get out Matt Watson's kitchen-"

"Bet you won't do it again."

Matt looked over at Ryan, who had that big stupid grin on his face. The one that let Matt know Ryan had him right where he wanted him.

Matt tried to act like he didn't hear him the first time, "What?"

Ryan chuckled a little and repeated himself. "I said, I bet you won't do it again, you pussy." 

Matt hated when Ryan called him that, but what he hated more was himself for giving into it every time Ryan called him a pussy. It was always a sure thing Ryan would get what he wanted when he called Matt a pussy. This instance included.

Matt sighed calmly and looked away. He covered his mouth with his hand and leaned against his window.   
Still not looking, Matt's other arm slowly extended back over to Ryan and he felt his soft basketball shorts under his hand. He crept his fingers like a spider up to the point of interest. He simply laid his hand on top of Ryan's dick, but he noticed it hadn't felt the same as when he poked him.

Matt experimented with a soft grope, the pads of his fingers pressing inward. He felt his own cheeks growing warm as he mapped out the shape of Ryan's groin with his palm.  
Ryan hadn't moved away, in fact Matt felt him slightly inch closer to his hand.   
A lot of the time they did seemingly gay stuff in their skits and videos, but that was all just joking at the other's expense. This though, this was different. It felt different. Matt felt himself starting to get hard too and he knew it was time to say something.

"Ryan, uh, how long till we get to the office from here, do you think?"

Matt looked over to see Ryan looking back at him, a softer feel to his face. His sleepy eyes were tracing Matt's body up to his face.

"Enough time."

Matt took that as his signal and slipped his hand under Ryan's waistband.

Matt's prediction was true, Ryan was just letting it all out in there, which made it a lot easier to get down to business. He didn't slip Ryan's cock from his pants just yet, worried the AC hitting his bare skin would be a boner killer.

Ryan felt nice in his hand, very solid and almost completely hard. Matt palmed himself through his jeans, sighing at the nice sensation of friction against him. He inched closer to Ryan, who was making a great effort to pay attention to the road, since traffic was clearing up.  
He let his lips fall centimeters from Ryan's ear.

"This is what you wanted all along, isn't it?"

Matt's cheek could feel the heat radiate off Ryan's face. The pulsing heat filed suit all the way to down to his cock. Matt stroked at a steadier pace, feeling every inch of Ryan strain against the fabric of his shorts.   
Finally, Matt relieved his friend of his constraints and stroked him out in the open. He took the opportunity to take himself out of jeans as well. The comparison of cocks wasn't really what Matt was focusing on, but he couldn't help but size them up a bit. Ryan was a bit smaller than he was, but what he lacked in size he made up for in thickness.

"You're always doing this, Ryan. Always egging me on and trying to get me into this. How's it feel to be on the other side, huh?"

Ryan turned his head to face Matt, finally noticing how close Matt was to him. He swallowed and leaned in close. 

"Matt..."

"Yes?"

"... That was really gay, dude."

"RYAN!"

"Ahaehaehegh! Jesus, Matt, c'mere." 

Ryan placed his hand on the back of Matt's neck and brought him in for a soft kiss. The kiss quickly morphed into something hotter and wetter, the gnashing of teeth and lips. Ryan propped his hips up for Matt, trembling some under his breath. 

Matt could see he was trying to tell him he was close, but looked like he was fighting to last longer. The truth was Matt was getting close himself, but he was determined to at least have this as a victory and last longer than Ryan.

"Slow down, Matt, wait-" 

Hearing Ryan plead to him felt good. Really good. Matt decided to stroke him faster, sucking along the crook of Ryan's neck up to his ear. It must have been enough to push him over, he felt Ryan coat his hand with come, but continued to pump until he finally groaned and said to stop under his breath. 

Matt kissed Ryan’s neck once more before shifting back over to his seat to take care of himself. He spread his long legs wide and splayed his hips out while stroking himself with his now dirty hand, thanks to Ryan.   
Matt closed his eyes and sighed, it didn’t take much more effort to get off. He just replayed Ryan’s expression over over and how good it felt to finally hold Ryan’s cock.   
Matt bit his lip as he came in thick spurts onto his hand, mixing with Ryan’s spunk. He melted into the seat in a fleeting state of bliss. It was so quick. Too quick, even. He didn’t get to let his mind wander into his usual fantasies of he and Ryan before he had come.

Matt glanced down at his hand and grimaced for a second, it was admittedly a gross feeling now that everything was starting to settle on his hand.

“Ryan? You have a towel in here?”

“Yeah, under your seat.”

“Thanks, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is from a series of trades a friend and I are doing back and forth of ships we like.  
> this is also my first time posting, please be gentle, but I love feedback!  
> i have a lot to learn! (especially how to end a story omfg)


End file.
